


Thank you for that smile

by gillovnyaf



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillovnyaf/pseuds/gillovnyaf
Summary: It's late. She can't sleep. All that she needs is to talk with her love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English it's not my first language.

"Did something happen?" David asked when Gillian's face appeared on the screen of his iPad. It's two in the morning in London, was strange that call via Skype at this hour of the night. He was worried.

"No. Everything's fine." Gillian said sitting on her bed with a smile that's not used to be her. The question made her realized how late was. "I just wanted to see your face. Hearing your voice." the tone of her voice was weak, almost melancholy.

David take a deep breath and then said "I miss you. I wanted you here with me."

"Me too." she said with some regret in her voice and David didn't fail to notice a shadow of sadness in her eyes when he looked more closely Gillian's face and it made him feel a tightness in his chest.

"Your eyes are red." he noted. "Have you been crying?"

Gillian looked away but only for a few seconds, and then replied, "No. I'm fine." she lied, and looked away again but this time without notice.

"Hey," he make Gillian's face back to the screen again. "You want me to fly there's just to make you tell me the truth?"

Gillian felt a threat in his words. She had no doubts of his courage to actually go to London just to continue the conversation.

"It's just ..." she hesitate, "Suddenly hit me a sadness for being away from you." this time her words were sincere. She continued, "I'm thinking of the rumors that have come out and I ended up getting even more upset. I hate when I leave this kind of thing affect me."

The grip on David's chest had become more stronger now. He couldn't bear to see Gillian sad or upset about something like that. Much less knowing that she had been crying.

"Oh, babe." the tips of his fingers gently touched the screen as if he were actually touching on Gillian's face. "It's not worth visiting these gossip sites, Gill. I don't want to see you in this way. I can catch a flight early tomorrow to London, if you want." his words were so sincere, like the look on his face in that little screen that made Gillian's heart fill inside on her chest feeling his necessary to see her happy, the determination to make anything to see her well.

"No way. You don't need to do that. I feel better just talking to you."

"Are you sure?" he wanted to make sure.

"Yes, babe." she said. Her familiar smile was back. "It was just a silly moment of need. Soon this nonsense will be forgotten."

"As always happens." he gave her a reassuring smile and the effect was a tight hug.

"Thank you for that smile." she thanked smiling affectionately.

"Thank you for being the reason I smile"

"Good night. And I love you."

"Love you. Sleep tight, babe."

Gillian's face disappeared from the screen. David faced the iPad for a few seconds and then opened the browser to reserve your ticket to London.


End file.
